


There's a constellation in your eyes.

by lashtonspenguin



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Gay Love, Gay teens, M/M, Prom, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashtonspenguin/pseuds/lashtonspenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor asks Daria to prom and Jude asks a girl named Louise, but Connor is in love with his best friend Jude and is too shy to tell him until the slow dance at the prom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a constellation in your eyes.

Connor was walking with Jude down the corridor when he clocked the 'Prom 2015' posters. "How you going to ask her?" Jude asked, suggesting h'her' being his girlfriend Daria. "Mm-not sure" Connor answered dissmissively. Jude just sighed as Connor asked him who he planned to go with, Jude didn't know, he was hoping some really pretty girl would take interest in him and he'd reciprocate those feelings but that hadn't happened. He figured he's ask Louise, a girl in his English class who he occasionally spoke to, she didn't seem to have a date either so Jude thought she was pretty much a safe bet.   
"I'll probably ask Louise" Jude said with a slight smile.  
"Do you like her?" Connor replied almost instantly, with a subtle hint of jealousy.  
"Yeah I guess, she's nice, quite pretty" Jude shrugged.  
"Ahh, nice dude" Connor replied avoiding Jude's eyes.   
Connor spotted Daria and promptly smiled her way, as she got closer Jude figured he should make himseld scarce but Daria already greeted him.   
"Hey Con, Hey Jude" She said optimistically. Connor smiled and put an arm around her.   
"Hey" He replied, Jude then later said "Hi" followed with a "I better go, i'll catch you later" he waved goodbye to Connor and Connor watched him walk off.  
"Sooooooo.." Daria started, "Are we gonna go to prom?" She asked without hesitation, this made Connor chuckle and he just nodded "Sure".  
Daria smiled excitedly as she rambled on to Connor about colours of dresses and coursages and all the prom trimmings. This made Connor nervous, meanwhile Jude was preparing himself to ask Louise to prom, it really wasn't a big deal, he knew he wasn't 'interested' in her, but he had to take somebody right? As he approached Louise she smiled at him, he walked closer to her, still not remotely nervous. "Louise, I was wondering if-um you wanted to go to prom with me?" He asked kindly.   
"Sure Jude" She replied with a smile. "Do you want to go and get all the stuff Saturday?" She asked, Jude nodded and she walked away smiling. Jude wanted to go and find Connor and tell him his arrangements but he knew he'd be somewhere eating Daria's face so Jude decided to text him instead. 

 **Jude:**   _Goin 2 prom w/ Louise :]_  
**Connor:** _Congrats dude so stoked for u, when r u gettin the dress and_ suit?  
**Jude:**   _Saturday I think_  
**Connor:**   _Fancy meetin up 4 lunch, just me n u after?_  
**Jude:** _Sure:]_  


Jude had always had these feelings for Connor, feelings he couldn't explain, whenever he looked at Connor he got these butterflies in his stomach, Connor always made him happy and Jude always made Connor happy, that's the way it was. Connor always felt things for Jude, things he knew best friends shouldn't feel. He knew best friends shouldn't get jealous when their best friend talks about a girl he may or may not be interested in, he knew he shouldn't want his best friend to take the place of his girlfriend when they were cuddling or making out and he knew he couldn't tell Jude how he felt, he couldn't possible ruin their solid friendship.   
  
As Saturday approached Jude and Louise headed out for prom stuff, She decided on a pretty teal dress meaning Jude got a black suit with a teal tie to match, Connor ended up with an emerald green tie and Daria with an emerald green dress. When Connor and Jude met up for lunch they filled eachother in on all their prom plans, Connor wasn't that excited and quite frankly Daria had been really annoying him lately, plus Daria wasn't Jude. "You looking forward to prom?" Jude ask.  ** _I would be if you were my date_** Connor thought, "Yeah" he replied unenthusiastically, "You?" He asked.  
"I guess so" Jude answered. As the boys munched on their burgers and enjoyed eachothers general chit chat Connor felt his heart beating out of his chest just thinking about slow dancing with Jude at prom, and how bad he wished he had the courage to tell Jude how much he love's him and has loved him ever since he saw the boy with blue nail varnish, and asked him to be his science partner, how he'd loved him through all the little fights and laughs and how when he gave him the game he was trying to tell him that he loves him and wants it to remind him how much he loves him every time he uses it. But Connor always kept quiet, he worshiped Jude's company too much, that's the reason for Daria, if he didn't have Daria as a girlfriend he wouldn't be allowed to hang with Jude and the thought of that crushes Connor, Connor just wishes Callie didn't walk in during spin the bottle, he just wanted one kiss with Jude, to satisfy his craving.   
"I kinda wanted a navy blue suit" Jude admitted.  
"Why?" Connor asked intrigued.  
"Remember the nail varnish thing" Jude started  
This made Connor smile, how could he forget, the first time he felt feelings for Jude, intense feelings that made him want to vaccum out his feelings and toss them aside, but he couldn't.   
Connor nodded and Jude finished "Well just that really" Jude smiled back, Jude's hand was resting on the table and Connor just wanted to interlock their fingers. So he did.   
He subtly pushed his hand forward so that their pinky's were touching all the while avoiding eye contact with Jude, Jude pushed his pinky into Connor's causing Connor to grin. They kept doing this for a good 5 minutes before Jude's mum Lena text him telling him she's here to pick him up.   
Connor smiled at Jude as he picked up his bags and headed out to his mum's car, he was confused on what happened with Jude and what it meant.   
As Prom approached both boys felt nervous, Jude got ready at his house with Louise arriving later and the same for Connor with Daria.   
Both boys had their pictures taken then got into their cars and headed to prom.   
Connor and Daria arrived first, as they walked in Daria grabbed his arm and clung onto him, they danced and drank the punch for about 30 minutes before Jude and Louise walked in.   
Connor immediately noticed Jude and how amazing he looked, how the teal colour complemented his eyes and how his hair really framed his face, he also noticed how much he wanted to kiss the boy.   
Jude walked over, "Hi Connor, Hi Daria" Jude said with a smile.  
"Hey Jude" Daria replied, eyes on a boy named Chris who Connor had noticed her staring at for sometime, however he didn't even feel remotely jealous.   
"Hi Jude" Connor replied nervously.   
Louise stood there silently. As the night progressed more and more songs played, and the more Connor regretted not asking Jude to prom. Near the end of the night Daria announced she needed the toilet straight after she saw Chris head outside and Connor immediately knew what was going on but he didn't care. Louise also said she needed he toilet but it seemed as if she actually did.  
A slow song started playing "Can't help falling in love with you" by Elvis Presley.   
Connor could hardly breathe as he looked at Jude who was looking around the room.   
"Jude" he said, Jude looked at him. "Can I have this dance?" He added nervously offering his hand to Jude.   
Jude smiled wide and accepted, taking Connor's hand in his own.   
Connor placed a hand around Jude's waist and Jude did the same with Connor.  
Their faces were very close and Connor whispered something quietly in Jude's ear as he gripped tightly to Connor's waist.  
"I have been in love with you from the moment I laid eyes on you" Connor whispered, causing Jude to blush and giggle.  
"Ditto" Connor replied causing Connor to smile from ear to ear.  
Connor saw a constellation in Jude's eyes, and the kindest heart imaginable. He knew he loved the boy no matter what people thought and he also knew how bad he wanted to kiss him.  
Connor leaned in slowly, and Jude started to lean in until their lips colided and they were kissing, slowly but sweetly. Connor gripping tightly onto Jude's waist pulling him in closer, When they pulled away Connor put his hand up to Jude's face and touched his cheek with a smile.  
"I love you so much Jude" Connor said  
"I love you so much too Connor" Jude replied, placing a chaste kiss on Connor's lips.   
And that was the night Connor Stevens lost his virginity, i'm kidding i'm kidding. But it was the night that two best friends became boyfriends and both boys couldn't of been happier.


End file.
